This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The P50 Center for Interdisciplinary Research on Nicotine Addiction (CIRNA) includes a highly interactive set of projects and cores focused on tobacco addiction and its treatment. Project 3 uses human neuroimaging to examine the neural substrates of early abstinence symptoms and medication response.